coc_elite_squadfandomcom-20200213-history
War 14 - stock brokers
We are doing a 40x40 war. These guys have won 15 wars, so we should assume they know what they are doing! We need to be smart. Let's stay with plan and dominate! ---- 'blink's crew' *1-11 - This crew has to do what it can against their top bases. If possible save attacks to late in the battle day and go low. 'Crew members' #blinkermech #steint #whitematter33 'Scouting Reports' * 1 - very strong center by TH (max wiz towers, max mortars, lvl 2 inf towers, and lvl 3 xbows). If we need 1 star late, maybe a massive ground troop attack can get us 1 star. * 2 - xbows down, most archer towers and air d lower level - maybe an air attack can get us 1 * 3 - strong center with max inf towers. Lower level d on outside. If we need 1 star late, maybe a massive ground troop attack can get us 1 star. * 4 - if not for inf towers, this guy would die by hog, maybe it still can with some freezes to help on inf towers. * 5 - easy to pull castle and lure heros. the 4 corner compartments can each be klled separately. Getting past inf towers to TH is the trick for 2 or 3... * 6 - hogs plus freez should be able to get this guy. trigger on right and lure to corner. * 7 - as widow thinks, a massive air attack should be able to handle this guy with low level air d and xbows pointed down * 8 - low level d should make this guy die by gowiwi or massive air attack (with freezes on inf tower) * 9 - only 1 inf tower and low level d all around. got TH 10 too early. hogs, gowiwi, or air attack. take your pick * 10 - strong TH9. Leave for white's crew to go up? xbows pointed down and lower air d makes this a candidate for air attack or hogs. * 11 - just like #9 only 1 inf tower and low level d all around. got TH 10 too early. hogs, gowiwi, or air attack. take your pick. TH currently outside on war base - that is odd... 'Attack Dibs' *7 - steint will take these guys with attack #1 around noon tomorrow. army trained already! balloons, minions, archers, freeze, and rage ---- 'whitematter's crew' *12-20 - we need to clear these bases. You guys can do this! I think there are bases up top that you might be able to attack reasonably. Clear your assigned bases and help up top! With that said, if you have cleared your assigned bases - hold your second attacks as long as you can to see if we need you to go down. 'Crew members' #Kato #Widowmaker (for attacks) #Andrew (for attacks) #xXTheOctoganXx. #xXTheOctagonXx #raychee #elise0605 'Scouting Reports' * TBD 'Attack Dibs' *Andrew - #9 Darthone *Widow - #12 *-lucky lou-* ---- 'Widowmaker's crew' #21-27 - we will win this battle by clearing these guys!!! The middle is where we need to be strong! 'Crew members' #FattTV #Stevenile #GattoMatto1970 (for attacks) #Travla #lee #jmazz #Thunk #Azubu #toonfan #De*Fuhrer 'Scouting Reports' *TBD 'Attack Dibs' *27 - Norwalk Ray (3 stars, done) ---- 'Andrew's crew' #28-34 - we will win this battle by clearing these guys!!! The middle is where we need to be strong! 'Crew members' #KingBelowMe #superman101585 #ScubaTron10 #ellad #voltron #tasmanianaddict #tizzy #Great Lord Matt #Norwalk Ray #rerun 'Scouting Reports' *TBD 'Attack Dibs' *31 - Norwalk Ray (3 stars, done) ---- 'GattoMatto's crew' #35-40 - Let's continue our track record of clearning the bottom!!! You guys got this! 'Crew members' #InvestLT #jake #fritz #aragorn #LeChevalierMort #Musawizo #Chadwellington #Anthony #ric035 #zathris 'Scouting Reports' * Suggestion for troops to use: Definitely or already do and these tips will be superfluous, however, always better to say. Experience has shown concern, then your attacks always gone to see any errors. Optimize forces: use a few barbarians and a few goblins: minimum number of bombs or traps to hunt down and eliminate the factories of gold / elixir that could delay the work of the archers. Use the strongest troops you have. It seems strange, but not all do. When deployed troops, eg, the archers, do not place them at a single point, but place them a short distance of each other. The opposing defenses will take longer to hit them. When you attack with their shield wallbrealers do with more troops. 35. CJ TH lvl 7 in the middle of the village. No King. Capacity castle 20 (in the north). Mortar: three lvl 5; cannon: five lvl 8; arch tower: four lvl 8; wiz tower: two lvl 4; air defence: two lvl 4; walls: lvl 6 and lvl 5. Easily trigged the tropps of the castle at the top. I would attack the gun to the north side of the village. From the top of the castle. It 's true that the walls are lvl 6 but is less defended side and you're very close to TH. As you can easily understand, bombs and traps close to stores and dark elixir elixir. 36. fady algy TH lvl 7 in the middle of the village. King lvl 1. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: three: lvl 4; cannon: five lvl 8; arch tower: five lvl 8; wiz tower: three lvl 3. air defence: two lvl 4; walls: lvl 6. Easily trigged the tropps of the castle and the king at the top (let’s run some barbarian). Then attack the house of the mason in the upper right and destroy the castle and the king's troops. I would attack to the left of the bottom, between the warehouses and the flame elisie. And 'next to the TH and allows you to quickly destroy a mortar. Watch out for possible bombs / traps between the mortar and the tower with the archer, 37. denkdenkbuds TH lvl 7. No King. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: three: two lvl 5 and one lvl 4; cannon: five lvl 8; arch tower: four: two lvl 8 and two lvl 7; wiz tower: two lvl 3; air defence: two lvl 3; walls: manly lvl 6. Easily trigged the tropps of the castle at the top (let’s run one barbarian). Attack with the decision the right side of the resort but beware the empty space in front of the cannon. Destroy the cannon tower and you will soon be close to TH. And nothing can stop by completely destroying the village. 38. j dizzle TH lvl 7 in the middle of the village. No King. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: three: two lvl 4 and one lvl 3; cannon: five: three lvl 7 and two lvl 8; arch tower: four: two lvl 7 and two lvl 6; wiz tower: two lvl 2; air defence: two lvl 4. Walls: lvl 6 and lvl 5. Attracts the troops south of the castle attacking factories elixir with an archer. Around the TH there are so many surprises. From that side attack? At first glance I would have said from the top-right corner. Against the cannon outside the walls. But then I think your giant cannon hasten towards each other outside the walls of becoming the target of other defenses. So, I would stick the bottom left corner where there is a cannon. Take some golin to detect traps / bombs. 39. marv3l * TH lvl 7 in the middle of the village. No King. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: three lvl 5, 4 and 3; cannon: five: three lvl 7 and two lvl 8; arch tower: four lvl 7; wiz tower: three: two: lvl 4 and one lvl 3; air defence: two lvl 3. walls: manly lvl 5 Easily trigged the tropps of the castle at the bottom (let’s run some barbarians). I would stick the left side between the barracks and factory elixir. MI seems to have the least side defended and what leads first to the TH 40. travi * TH lvl 8. King lvl 1. Capacity castle 20. * Mortar: three: lvl 2; Cannon: five: four lvl6 and one lvl 7; arch tower: five: three lvl 5 and two lvl 6; wiz tower: two lvl 1; air defence: three: two lvl 2 and one lvl 1; walls: lvl 5, 4 and 3. I do not like the set of the village. And TH8 means tesla. Thank goodness that the defenses are not strong. So we want to just 3 stars. Attracts the troops of the castle with some giant at the bottom. Draw them down, out of the fire defenses and destroy them. It attacks the village from the top-left side of the tower defense wall 3. Before some barbarian Send to verify that there are no bombs or traps in front of the wall. 'Attack Dibs' *TBD Category:Coc